The standard mechanical hackamore has been in use many years for controlling horses. The typical mechanical hackamore includes a nose band and a chin strap that are interconnected by elongated lever arms on opposite sides of the muzzle adjacent the cheeks. Each end of the nose band is connected to one pivot point on an elongated lever. Similarly, each end of the chin or curb strap is connected to a lever arm at an end usually spaced closely adjacent to the nose band connection. Reins are connected to the opposite end of the cheeks. When the rein is pulled, the lever arms act to bind or pinch the muzzle. This action functions very well to promote stopping of the animal, but has serious disadvantages for turning.
The fact that there is no bit involved renders the two levers relatively independent, so turning forces applied to one causes a resulting binding or gouging effect on the same surface of the horse's cheek. There is a natural tendency for a horse to turn its head away from pain. Thus, the tendency for a standard mechanical hackamore, once turning forces are applied by a rein, is for the horse to turn its head in a direction opposite to the intended direction of the turn. This confuses the horse and inhibits its performance. The leverage factors of the hackamore cheeks allow the rider to stop the horse, but, as indicated above, the levers do not facilitate quick turning. With more precision and speed involved in a maneuver, the more apparent this deficiency becomes.
In training and speed events (roping, barrel racing, etc.) it is humane and practical to avoid putting a bit in the horse's mouth, yet it is desirable to have adequate leverage to stimulate the animal to stop. At the same time, difficulty in turning a horse with a standard mechanical hackamore has always been a limitation and a severe disadvantage.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a hackamore that retains adequate leverage for stopping while providing a practical and humane means for the rider to easily turn the horse.